The Shenny Equation
by misschanandlerbong00
Summary: A collection of unrelated Shenny drabbles. Just a pre-warning these are just drabbles, and will be very short.
1. The Soft Kitty Conundrum

_**The Shenny Equation**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sheldon and Penny, all credit goes to Chuck Lorre/Bill Prady._**

**____****A collection of unrelated Shenny drabbles.**

**____****The Soft Kitty Conundrum **

_**Set after 3x08-The Adhesive Duck Deficiency**_

_"Soft Kitty" is for when you're sick. You're not sick."  
"Injured and drugged is a kind of sick."  
"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…"  
"Wait, wait. Let's sing it as a round. I'll start. Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur… See that's where you come in. I'll start over. Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur… I've got all night, Sheldon. Soft kitty, warm kitty little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr..."_

"But Sheldon!" Penny moaned in pain, clutching her shoulder as her painkillers eventually started to wear off.  
"Penny, I have sat up with you, listened to you babble on for hours, made you numerous cups of coffee and sung countless rounds of soft kitty with you. However, I refuse to engage in physical contact with you." replied Sheldon wearily after hours of comforting the blonde.  
"It's only a goodnight kiss and it's not even on the lips!" Penny moaned again drinking more of her de-caff coffee.  
"Penny-"  
"Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeee"

Their bickering continued into the early hours of the morning. Penny pestering Sheldon. Sheldon refusing Penny. Penny continuing to irritate Sheldon. Sheldon ignoring her pleas.

It wasn't until later that morning when Sheldon kissed a girl for the first time - one that wasn't his mother, sister, meemaw or an elderly nun passed out from heat exhaustion. He gave into her nagging and on a whim, kissed her.

"Sheldon-"

"Penny, don't talk", Sheldon responded, as he leaned in for another kiss.


	2. The Chickflick Reaction

**_The Chickflick Reaction_**

**_Set in early season 1_**

"Sheldon, you agreed to this, I would watch Star Trek if you watch a chickflick. Now I've watched Star Trek - it was one of the most boring things I've ever seen in my life - but still I watched it. So you better keep up your side of the deal before I go all Nebraska on your ass!" Penny threatened Sheldon whilst taking out a dvd from its case. Earlier that day the two friends had decided to watch one of the others favourite films in a bid to get to know each other better; Sheldon choosing Star Trek and Penny choosing Love Actually. Both were dreading it but both were eager to spend time with the other.

"Penny, do I have to? It's going to be two hours of love and unnecessary physical contact and that's two hours I could spend working on my new experiment." Sheldon sighed as he made himself and Penny some drinks and snacks.

"Sheldon I swear to God-"

"Okay, okay I'll watch" Sheldon cut her off not wanting to find out what she meant by 'going all Nebraska on his ass'.

The film continued in silence both concentrating on the film and occasionally glancing at the other. it wasn't until the credits rolled that they noticed their postions; Penny sitting in Sheldon's lap, one hand intertwined with his and the other holding a tissue dabbing away her tears.

"Sheldon you aren't supposed to see me cry. I bet I look a right mess now", she said still teary from the film.

Despite the black mascara marks down her face and her makeup cried off, he still said the one thing that broke her heart, "You still look beautiful to me, Penny".


	3. The Shoe Shopping Experiment

**_The Shoe Shopping Experiment_**

**_Set sometime during season 4_**

"Well Bernadette is out with Howard and Amy is busy with some research monkey research thing... Anyway, I took you shopping years ago so now it's your turn" Penny reasoned with Sheldon whilst picking up the 20th pair of shoes in the last hour.

"Penny, couldn't you have taken Leonard with you instead of me, I mean, I do have an impeccable sense of style but I have very important work to do and-"

"Sheldon! Believe me if I had a choice, you're the last person I would have brought with me. Well, maybe Howard would have been the last, but still this isn't what I wanted to be doing today either.

They continued to shop for another hour, Sheldon sighing everytime Penny picked up another pair of shoes, and Penny threatening to go 'all Nebraska on his ass' if he sighed once more.

"Sheldon, I know you hated today and you could have been doing more important stuff, but it's was fun to hang out with you again. Ever since Leonard started dating Priya, I've not seen you as much", confessed the blonde whilst unlocking her car door. "I've missed my little moonpie."

"It is rather strange not having you use our wifi and eat our food".

"Shelly, are you trying to say that you missed me too?"

Sheldon's face began to twitch at the idea of having to confess his feelings for her.

"Sheldon, it's okay. I've missed you too".


	4. The Christmas Tree Tribulation

**_The Christmas Tree Tribulation_**

**_Set during season 6_**

"Leonard, you're doing it all wrong! The baubles have to be at least 4 inches part and no two colours can be together-"

"Sheldon! We've been at this for two whole hours and I'm sick of your complaining!" Leonard shouted whilst storming out of the apartment, knocking over a box of Christmas baubles in the process. Much to Sheldon's annoyance, the two friends had decided to put up their Christmas tree with Sheldon controlling their every movement.

"Ugh, what the hell are they arguing about now?" Penny asked herself whilst contemplating whether to go over or not. "Well if I don't go now I'll have to later" she sighed, placing the bottle of wine back in the fridge. A frustrated Penny knocked on Leonard and Sheldon's door and instantly regretting the decision.

"Hello Penny, can I help you with something?"

"Sweetie, what did you do this time?"

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"I heard Leonard storming off and I haven't heard anything in the last five minutes so I was just checking that he hadn't killed you."

"Well hear I am, all organs functioning perfectly fine. And for you information, I did nothing, Leonard was decorating the tree all wrong."

"Aw sweetie, do you want me to help you?" Penny offered politely, silently praying that he would refuse.

"You cant do any worse than Leonard so sure, why ever not." He responded grabbing his ruler out of his spot, Penny shooting him a dirty look as he did so.

The two friends continued to decorate the tree together, Penny placing baubles and tinsel anywhere and everywhere and Sheldon replacing the ones she had done.

"There!" Penny announced as looked at the large fully decorated proudly. It had taken a while but the result was worth it; the baubles perfectly spread throughout the tree, tinsel placed in certain places, so not to be overpowering and a string of simple clear lights winding in and out of the branches.

"Hang on", Sheldon said as he grasped the last remaining decoration: a laminated picture of Albert Einstein hung from a gold and red ribbon.

"Shelly, there's no way in hell we're placing that on the tree, it's ridiculous-"

"Penny, may I remind you of the countless number of times I have done things for you that I have deemed 'ridiculous'?

"No, no! Look I'm placing it on the tree see, right at the top" Penny said quickly, hoping not to receive another lecture from her neighbour.

They both admired the tree, decorated perfectly, with the Einstein laminate taking centre stage right at the top of the tree. "It's wonderful" Sheldon said as he admired the tree once more. "It certainly is" Penny thought to herself looking at the nerdy scientist.


	5. The New Years Revelation

**_The New Years Revelation_**

**_Set during season 7 _**

"Sheldon, where's Penny? You remembered to ask her right!" Leonard asked Sheldon, wondering where the blonde was.

"Leonard, I have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory. Of course I didn't forget." Earlier that day they had persuaded her to join them at a New Year's Eve party at the comic book store. The friends had agreed to meet at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment at 11.30pm. That was 20 minutes ago. "I'll go knock again." sighed Sheldon, heading towards the apartment opposite for the fourth time that night. As he reached Penny's apartment, a loud bang was made, followed by the high pitched wail of his neighbour.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Penny."

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Penny."

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Penny."

"Go away Leonard!" Penny shouted whilst attempting to gather up the pieces of shattered glass, from the wine bottle she dropped moments earlier.

"Its not Leonard, it's me, Sheldon."

"Oh. Go away Sheldon!" Penny shouted as the scientist walked through her door. "Hey! I thought I told you to go away?" Penny slurred, taking another swig from her bottle of red.

"Penny, are you drunk?" Sheldon asked, already knowing the answer. He had seen the waitress drunk many a time and this was no different; slurring her words, being overly touchy and not able to stay on one topic of conversation for more than 20 seconds.

"I may have had someeeee..." She replied exaggerating her last words. "And then some more, and some more!" she giggled.

"Penny, you cannot come to the comic book store in this highly intoxicated state.

"Oh, intoxicated state, I love it when you talk all sciencey." she giggled again.

After several attempts including two where she ended up on the floor, Penny eventually managed to grab a seat on her couch. "I am willing to abandon the New Year's Eve party, in order to supervise you until you sober up" Sheldon said, not wanting her to do something more dangerous with no one around to help.

"REALLY? Thanks Moonpie, your the bestest!" she squealed, leaping across the couch to hug Sheldon.

"Penny, I have told you countless times, no one calls me Moonpie but Meemaw."

"Okay Shelly" she whispered as she passed out in his arms. "Well I guess I'm missing the party" he thought to himself, as he lifted up the blonde and placed her in her bed, covering her up, placing a bucket next to her bed and clearing up the shattered glass. Once he had disposed of the glass, he turned down the blaring televison and noticed that it was only five seconds until midnight.

"Sheldon?" Penny moaned, awoken by the sound of fireworks outside.

"It's okay Penny, go back to sleep." He answered as he stroked her hair. "Oh and happy new year." he whispered before tenderly kissing her on the cheek.

_**Thanks for all the reviews so far and ses1515, you don't know how tempted I was to write that:3**_


	6. The Resolution Reaction

**_The Resolution Reaction_**

**_Set during season 7_**

"Penny you say that every year!" Sheldon complained to the blonde waitress. The gang had gathered in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment to celebrate New Year's Day, and had started to share their New Year's resolutions.

"So what! Who says I can't have the same resolution each year?" Penny moaned back.

"I didn't say that you cannot have the same resolution each year, however its a different matter when the resolution is completely _insane_."

"Shel-" Leonard began to say before being interrupted by Penny.

"What do you mean _insane! _All I said was that I was going to stop drinking!" Penny said becoming increasing frustrated with her neighbour. "You guys never take me seriously; I say I'm gonna stop drinking you laugh. I...I...Well you get the point!" She shouted, storming out of the apartment.

"Well, what a great way to start of the year" Leonard sighed. "Sheldon, you better go and apologise to her".

"Ugh, fine" He moaned back, knowing there was no point in arguing.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Penny".

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Penny".

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Penny".

There was no answer from Penny, so he knocked another three times. Still no answer. The scientist proceeded to take a small notepad from his pocket and began writing an apology note. Once the note was completed, he slid the note under Penny's door and waited an answer.

Penny headed over to the door noticing the small piece of white paper on the brown laminate. As she slowly read the letter, her eyes began to tear up. "Sheldon?" she asked from behind her apartment door.

"Yes?"

"I got your letter".

"So?"

"So I forgive you sweetie" she said a small smile creeping across her face, Sheldon doing the same.

**_Happy 2014 everyone! Let's hope there will be many more Shenny moments to come:)_**


End file.
